The Courtesan
by ChimeraTm
Summary: Hermione Granger's life after the dark side wins the war.
1. Chapter 1

The Courtesan

Chapter 1

~Chimera~

a/n: first five chapters will be very, and I do mean very, short, but I will post them one shortly after the other so they'd mostly go as a whole chapter. I just feel they need to be on different pages.

Warning: English is not my first language, so you might encounter mistakes, also, none of my stories are betaed.

Disclaimer (for the whole story): I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Once upon a time, not so long ago, there was a wall. A wall that stood proudly in the very heart of London. It was made of bricks, that if one knew how to yield one would be graced with an amazing feat: magic, true and pure magic, for you see, that wall was the barrier between the muggle and the magical world, between what one knew and what one could find out. It led to the world where anything and everything was possible.

But that was once upon a time, when love and friendship still existed. Many years later, in our time frame, that gate no longer existed. The bridge between the magical and the non-magical had long been destroyed, as the most powerful wizard of all time had taken hold of the magical world – the Dark Lord as he preferred to be addressed by-.

But say one was to find this now non existing gate, and by some means pass it. That someone would be faced with misery and poverty and desolation, for they'd be entering the darkest world anyone could imagine, a world where the good was hunted down and killed, while the evil was thought in school to mere children. Soldiers were made in schools, but they were made for a non existing battle, because no one dared to challenge the evil now, not after everything they had been through.

Few were does that remained from the light side, few and weak, but it didn't matter now, there was nothing they could do, the evil was drilled too far into the people that inhabited the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Chimera~

There once was a boy, a boy with a man's burden, but still a boy.

Said boy's name was known throughout all magical world as the Chosen One, for he was supposedly the one that would defeat the most feared wizard of all time, He Who Must Not Be Named. But you see, his real name had been Harry Potter, and maybe that was precisely the reason he died.

The Chosen One was a hero, Harry Potter was merely a boy…

a/n: I know, I know, there are barely any words on the page, but this exact short passage was the one that started the story, so I think it deserves it's own page.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Chimera~

a/n: review? Why yes, thank u… *giggles*

As in any society, there had to be a social ladder, that drew the line between types of people, that pointed fingers.

In the magical world, there were five such steps.

The first one was known as the Pureblood society. These were the equivalent of royalty in this world. Examples of such people were of course the Dark Lord, his mistress, Bellatrix Lestrange, who's husband had mysteriously died shortly after the war, the Malfoys, the Dark Lord's first hand, and many others. They were defined by old tradition, wealth and connections.

After that came the halfbloods, magical people born from a muggle and a pureblood. They were believed to be mostly traitors for sullying the blood line, but seeing as the purebloods were, to that day, very little in number, halfbloods were still able to live a somewhat decent life, though without any luxuries. They were merely there to help purebloods in their rise to power.

Going even lower on the social ladder, we would encounter the squibs. Non magical people, that were born from purebloods. Some researchers believed that Muggles were born from squibs, but such ideas were harshly looked down on. The people that fit this criterion were without exception disinherited and forced to leave the magical world. They were not killed only because they were born from pure magic.

Next were the Mudbloods, previously known as Muggleborns, but that was a long time ago. They were magical people born from Muggles. Some of them possessed extraordinary power, but that went either unnoticed, or punished, because they were not deserving of their gift. Most Mudbloods were killed. No Pureblood would be held responsible if he found it necessary to kill one. The very few that remain were looked down on, and mostly held jobs similar to those of elves. They were almost never paid.

The last type, were the Muggles. In the magical world there was no such thing as a Muggle, the term only existed because people needed to define the enemy by it. Slowly, the purebloods were killing all Muggles so as to clean the world of all evil.

One thing that no one knew about, that was not recorded in history, nor remembered by anyone that could speak it, was the fact that the Dark Lord (that drilled those beliefs in every one of his followers and then some more) was in fact a halfblood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Chimera~

Another name, that some history books still held, was that of one Hermione Granger.

Miss Granger was known for three major things. Recorded in books was that 1. She had been the best friend of Harry Potter, the Chosen One and 2. She had been a Muggleborn with extraordinary power, the greatest witch of her age. But the last fact, the one that you cannot find in books, is that Miss Granger still is. As the history progresses, Miss Granger changed from being the best student, to being the best courtesan.

Not the future anyone would, or could, have envisioned for her, but Hermione Granger was nothing if not a survivor. The love of her life had died trying to keep her alive, and she wasn't about to let his death go to waste. If tending to purebloods' needs was her only method of survival then that was her future. On some days she wished she'd die, hoping that whatever came after would be better, but then rationality would come and she'd realize that she had to go on, for all the people that had died protecting the light. Even if she was defenceless and weak she was still a candle in a mansion filled with nothing but darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Chimera~

I sighed as I heard the giggles again. Merlin, new girls were so inexperienced. Didn't they know that men hated that sound? It irked them. And it had the same effect on me as well. I turned my eyes in the direction of the sound, and wouldn't you know it, whom else to find there, but playboy extraordinaire, Draco Malfoy in the middle of three young girls, all of them draped over him. He was a regular, a high man in society, Voldemort's right hand man after his father's death in the war. He came there every night, and spent it with a different girl, or apparently, girls. I had escaped his clutches thus far, only because I avoided him like the plague and because I had regulars, namely Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey, both Slytherins, both Death Eaters, but despite those attributes, both wonderful men.

Adrian was two years older than me. I had never exchanged any words with him until after the war, but we had been meeting since my first time at the house, and so, over the years I begun to care for him. He was a kind man that never treated me like a whore, unlike others, he was always tending to my needs. We would often have long conversations about anything and everything, between our love making. He respected me, even if only in private.

Teddy on the other hand was every bit the child I had known him to be in school. He was perpetually asking me to leave Adrian, he was immensely jealous. We would fight almost every time we saw each other, which would lead to hot, steamy sex, and end with me reading to him while he nuzzled into my breasts. He loved the sound of my voice apparently. I attributed all of this to the fact that he had lost his mother at a young age and had been raised by a death eater of a father that would mostly leave him in the company of his army of elves.

I knew that unlike my mature relationship with Adrian, Theo was slowly falling in love with me, and although I cared for him immensely, I just couldn't feel such things for him, nor would I want to, seeing as I would most likely be found dead in an alley were I to nurture such feelings. There was this verbal law that no prostitute was supposed to either fall in love, or have less than two lovers. If either of these things happened, we would be immediately terminated by either the matron or the family of the lover.

So it was that, come winter, I found myself at an impasse.

'She stepped into the room only to find…'

'I'm getting married' he interrupted me.

I put the book down and sighed, circling my arms around him. I had known from the start something was off with him that day.

'Who?'

I felt his huff of annoyance against my bare skin and I shivered.

'Daphne Greengrass' he said rolling the name, as though tasting its sound on his tongue.

I understood his distress, Pureblood weddings were very harsh, the contract stipulated that both partners be put under a fidelity charm for two years, given the fact that getting pregnant seemed to be quite the problem among purebloods at that time. After two years, either the child would be born and the spouses could resume their previous life, having their duty to their families fulfilled, or, they would be deemed unable to procreate, thus leading to an annulment.

'Is she nice?'

He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling 'I guess? I liked her a bit in school, but she's changed, plus, she's head over heels in love with Draco, but he has his eyes on her little sister, Astoria.'

I took a moment to pity the poor girl that would most likely end up with Malfoy. It wasn't that he was bad looking, because sincerely he was far from that, with his strong features and lean body. No, the problem lay in his personality. It hadn't changed much from the one he had in school, aside from the fact that he didn't use his father's name to ignite fear in others, but his own, seeing as he was, at that time, the most powerful man in society aside from Voldemort himself.

I reached over and ran a hand through Theo's hair. I myself was scared, this meant that I had to take another lover. I had grown accustomed to Teddy, it would be difficult to move past him.

'I'm sure she's wonderful, plus, I'd pick you over Malfoy anytime of the day. Maybe things will work out for the two of you'

And even though I care immensely for Theodore, I really hopped it was true. He deserved to be happy and loved. And unfortunately I couldn't offer him any of that, seeing as I myself was in dire need of both.

His head quickly snapped to me and he fixed me with pain filled eyes 'I will see you after two years' he demanded somewhat childishly.

I wished the words that left my lips weren't true

'I'm not going anywhere'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Chimera~

I felt like repeatedly stomping my foot and pulling my hair out. I had spent a good part of that morning trying to make myself as presentable as possible, taking note of every trick in the book, with the same thoroughness I used to do my research with back in the good old days. But in the end it was all for nothing. Every man I approached either wasn't looking for company, or already had one, even though there weren't any in sight.

'So, Granger…' I heard from behind me but didn't spin around to great Malfoy with my "charming" mood. 'I heard Theo is getting married.'

'Yes, it seems so. Now, if you'll please excuse me…' I only made it a few steps away from him before he spoke again.

'Looking to replace him already?'

'Not by choice.'

I really didn't want to be having this conversation, especially with Malfoy of all people. My displeasure of him may have seemed far-fetched, but in my mind I was well in my rights to want to avoid him. Unlike any other person here, Malfoy was the only one left that connected me to my past. Sure, I had been at school with most of them, but Malfoy was the only one left from those that I had actually exchanged words with, be they mean or not. Every time I was in his company I was plunged head first into my past, when I thought that our quarrels were the worst part of my life. How wrong I had been.

At times I felt bad for him. If anything, the "job" I had had taught me to see beyond what was right in front of me. And what I sometimes saw when looking at Malfoy was a little sad boy. Both of his parents ignored him for the most part of his life, he never had any real friends because everyone was afraid of his father, he spent the better part of his childhood trying, but never succeeding, to please his father. But we weren't kids anymore, and Malfoy wasn't under his father's control anymore, he was his own person, Voldemort's right hand man at that.

I snapped out of my inner ramblings only to find him staring at me like I were some kind of bug under a large microscope.

I made to go past him, but his hand circled my arm. I looked down at the offending appendage, only to be greeted with soft, creamy skin, coupled with perfectly groomed nails. I briefly wondered how many had died by those beautiful hands.

'I'm looking for company tonight'

My eyes snapped to his face and my lips curled into a snarl.

'Well look somewhere else!' I all but yelled.

'You seem to be free' he slowly said, releasing my arm and bringing his to the back, rocking on the heels of his feet.

It soon clicked in my mind, and the moment it did, his lips formed a devilish smirk, having seen the realization in my eyes.

'You! You did this!' I hissed barely able to contain my anger. He somehow managed to scare all the other men off. "Why would you be doing this for a mere shagg?'

He didn't answer.

'I'll be waiting…'

a/n: I'm sorry, but however much I try, I can't seem to make my chapters longer. In order to do so, I'd have to catch up on some reading and work harder. I can't. Whenever I read a story I speed read it. I can't read the descriptions or the props or anything else that isn't pure action or dialogue, I just don't have enough time, plus I think it's a waste of time, in the end all I want is to get the main idea (that's just me, I don't expect other people to do the same). So I'm really sorry. If you expect descriptions and such, I understand and I fully support it, I have a couple of stories in my favourites section, the authors really put everything in their work. For me fanfiction is just a hobby, I like writing, but that's a newly developed thing and I'm not making a career out of it or something to flaunt around. I'm writing for myself and I thought I would share it.

Like I've said in another story, I realized my completed dramiones so far end on a sad note. I think it's because cannon draco isn't a very caring one, I hate it when he suddenly turns all good in the story and loves hemrione with all his heart. In real life love is very difficult to find, so the notion of a male character that bullied a girl for years and grew up in a loveless marriage and with beliefs such as marrying for blood status (the story line got all messed up in my head, so I'm not sure how much JKR emphasized draco's background, but there is a pattern here on ff that clearly supports what I have mentioned above) falling in love and moreover making a habit out of declaring his feelings for said girl, is a little hard for me to grasp. I'm mainly discussing this issue in relation to draco because he's my favourite character and the reason I like fanfiction, I'd read any story that has him as a character, but the bully-know-it-all always gets to me, so dramiones are my favourite. (Don't get me wrong, I believe that draco is capable of love, I just think he'd be more reserved in expressing it. Plus, to fall in love with a "mudblood", given his past, you have to have balls. My draco has balls (at least I want him to), but cannon draco, well not so much)

Anyway, since I've only recently thought of an ending for this story, I can still work with it, so **please tell me if you'd prefer a happy or a sad one. **I think I could pull both off.

Gosh the a/n is maybe longer than the story. Sorry if you did read it and considered it a waste of your time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Chimera~

He could wait all he wanted, I sure as hell would never even think of touching him with a five foot pole, never mind otherwise. I once again resented myself for being what I was, but it was useless to dwell on it, for I could change nothing.

The thing that nagged me the most was the fact that I knew he would eventually have his way… again.

Adrian was as supportive as ever, but in the end, I could see his calmness slipping away. I could see fear written all over his face.

'I'm not going to say yes. He'll back down'

'Hermione…' he pleaded 'this is Malfoy we're talking about, do you really believe what you're saying?'

No I didn't and he knew it. It was a rhetorical question.

When he started pleading with me to take the bastard up on his offer I half snapped and almost left him as well. I went up to my room alone that night and spent it looking at my ceiling and analysing my options… I had none.

The next morning I did my very best to look good, but things just kept going wrong. Nothing fell into place. Culminating with the fact that the despicable creature decided not to show his face in the exact night I had decided to compromise. It had been like a slap to the face that I would never forget. To this day I wonder how he could have known I would give in that night, for I was sure his absence was planed.

He was there the next day, surrounded by young girls who were trying to get a piece of him. I never could understand if it was because of his social status or his looks. Neither appealed to me at that time.

I watched him from the opposite corner, trying to gather my courage; I had been a Gryffindor after all. None came to me at that moment. It was so peculiar that I had been able to face the Dark Lord himself but I couldn't fathom the courage to march up to a ferret.

He eventually caught my eyes and smirked devilishly. I wasn't surprised, I had always known where this would lead to.

'Anything you wish to say to me, Granger?'

His breath smelled of whisky, not fire whisky, but the Muggle kind. I found it so ironic.

'You know what I have to say, Malfoy. You always did, it's not like I ever had a chance, you made sure of that'

He twirled one of my locks around his finger. 'Indeed. Regardless, I would like to hear you say it'

'And I would like to be a free person, but we can't all have what we want, now can we? Are you going to take it or leave it.'

'You know I could wait a little bit longer, Granger, and you'd cave. But frankly I'm bored and I don't have the guarantee that you'd still be alive 'till then if you don't say yes, so I'm going to look past it this time'

'Oh, how gracious of you' I sarcastically replied.

'You know, Granger, I always hated that tongue of yours, let's hope we could put it to better use.'

I shuddered at the thought, somehow it hadn't seemed real until that moment. I wanted to back down, I wanted to just give up, but I couldn't, not after the war, not after others died so some of us could still live.

a/n: so, I'm severely sleep deprived, but I just got to that point where I can't sleep even when I want to. I haven't partied or anything, I've just been too tired to sleep (I'm sure someone else out there knows that feeling...)

decided to post a new chapter, even though it's the middle of the night over here. I noticed that the middle of the day (my country time) is the time when a lot of you are reading fanfiction, so I usually try to post chapters then. But, since for some unexplained reason I seem to forget EVERYTHING, i decided to put it up now. fyi, I've been meaning to post this for a COUPLE OF WEEKS now. Yes, that's how scatter-brained I am lately.

Random fact no.1: listening obsessively to this song: smile by uncle kracker (huh, weird name)

Random fact no.2: another thing that I've been meaning to tell you guys is that in one of my none-draco malfoy/tom felton-related surfing the internet moments I funnily found the utube channel of his "son". The kid's hilarious. Plus, I adore his video in which he talks about the premiere, because he says that he was sure no one was going to know who he was, and as a fanfiction writer and reader I found it so funny, because there are so many Rose/Scoripius stories out there and even though we use older actors to portray an older scorpius, I for one was really curious to see the last scene with the kids, I think that particular scene leaves room for more, even though I'm sure they won't continue the story, hope dies last (movie wise). Bla bla bla, google bertie gilbert

Random fact no.3: who else is drooling over Tom's pictures for various magazines?

Random fact no4 (not really, just a **question**) I received some feed back on the way I see Hermione and draco, if you'd like me to expand on that, or talk about my views on other characters… depending on the demand I shall see.

*Aaaaaaaah, stop talking! You're not even being coherent* yes yes, you are right oh strange voice talking inside my head. And since you are right I am going to go ahead and plead forgiveness in advance for any mistakes I might have made and then… let's see, what else is on the list… "stop talking". Huh, forgot that was there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Chimera~

I tried to hide my tears. I hadn't cried in a long time, and that certainly wasn't the moment to start. But how could i? everything was just wrong. Nothing was supposed to turn out that way. Harry was supposed to defeat Voldemort, Death Eaters were supposed to be locked up in Azkaban and we were supposed to finish our schooling, go through young adulthood, get married and become adults.

I had planned to lose my virginity to ron on our wedding night. Instead it was taken away from me by someone I had absolutely no feelings for, I didn't even know him to hate him.

And probably the worst part was that I never got to know what love was. Aside from friendly love and parental love, that is. I just decided to take it slow with ron, to wait until after the war. We always thought we had enough time. how wrong we had been.

Even though I knew that I loved ron, we never got to the point where we could acknowledge and expand those feelings. So it came as a shock to me when I learnt that the House was magically sprinkled with amortentia. For me it smelled like nothing.

a/n:another short chapter, but tomorrow around noon-my time- i'm going to post the next one which has 1200 words. it's not much for the average ff writer, but it is for this story. tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Chimera~

a/n: got my first negative review. It was bound to happen. And, since we all know that the majority of negative reviews are anonymous, I guess I'll just have to answer it here. (The next part is an answer to the review, if you do not wish to read it, then just skip the bold part.)

**I'm really sorry you feel that way 'Errr' and believe me, I'm thankful for the review. It won't change this story. But it was a nice debate; I like to figure things out. **

**My chapters could be shorter, as seen in chapter 2 of this story (I could have made them all like that). I honestly cannot find that loophole (that is, if you aren't referring to the bits and pieces I leave out so it could all come together at the end, but all stories have those, so I'm guessing "no"?) you're talking about, and that's because my stories are never complex enough to have a complicated plot, they mostly revolve around a maximum of 2 ideas, emotional ones at that, the questions that I want readers to try to answer have a different answer for everyone of you, that is what I want from it, if you do not like this type of writing then I'm sorry. And even though I'm sure you didn't mean it, I really liked the comparison you made, it sounds abstract and mysterious, not what I aimed for, but something interesting nonetheless. If you hate my story then why did you get to chapter 8? Stop reading stories you hate, you'll waste your time, and it's precious, there are so many other good stories out there that you could have read, there are 3000 words in this story, so you could have read a really good one shot in that time. I'm not too lazy to write proper chapters, yes, I am lazy in my day-to-day life. I've always been, but writing is the thing I do when I take a break from everything else, and like everything else I do, I try to do it properly. I tried to add things but they wouldn't fit with my idea of this story. It is my decision how I wish to arrange this story (I could have made it a oneshot and that's that, but I didn't, this is how I wanted it) as it is your decision to read or not to read it. All of the above have been explained in my other chapters, but, even though they were short, you probably skipped the a/n, which makes my explaining this useless since you probably won't read it (and if you did read it. Why did you come back, given the fact that you hate my story?). **

I entered my room, after him, of course, I, a muggle born, couldn't expect courtesy from a Malfoy. The chamber was dark and cold, as was my mood. He flicked his wand, making the candles that floated above my room come to life. I hated them. They reminded me of Hogwarts.

He sat down in the sole armchair, the one that I would use as my refuge in my breaks, the one I would curl up into with a stray book and a cup of horrible coffee. His legs parted as he took a lazy stance, his head leaning on his thumb and forefinger, smirking mockingly at me.

I held my lips tightly shut, it wouldn't do to anger him more. I just had to survive the night.

'Talk to me, Granger'

'About?'

'How many guys have you fucked?'

'four' I answered without delay.

'keeping count?'

(a/n: I wrote an email about an hour ago to someone, in english, and while writing it, I felt nostalgic, thinking I haven't done so in English in a looong time, so I decided to write something and since this is the most reviewed story…)

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to tell him that "keeping count" made me more human, kept me saner. That would be showing weakness and I couldn't have that in front of Malfoy.

'Fine, don't answer, I see your status has degraded your brain more than anything' he threw me a lascivious look while I kept myself from throwing something at him. 'I guess it's a lot easier for us, god knows you used to think too much' the words came out whispered, as though they were a secret, maybe he hadn't meant for me to hear him. Unfortunately for him I did, and more so, he'd be sad to find out that my brain still worked at its full capacity, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Better he think I'm stupid and underestimate me.

There was a pregnant pause in which he just stood there, watching me, while I just stood there, trying not to. I was trying to detach myself as much as possible, but somehow, the fact that it was Malfoy, and maybe precisely the fact that he stood there, watching me silently, letting my fear simmer, instead of cutting right to the chase, had me on edge.

To some degree I felt more emotional than I had with any of my past "lovers" and I wasn't stupid enough not to realise that it was exactly what he wanted. And while I hated myself for doing it, I couldn't stop. I felt dirtier than ever before.

Nothing of what I felt was even bordering on sexual, but merely the fact that I felt something while desperately wanting not to, made me lose my mind. And as I looked at him sitting there, waiting patiently, something Malfoy was not known for, I knew that was exactly what he wanted. He knew how to play me perfectly, and that scared me more than anything.

He finally flicked him wand and a glass of water appeared between us. It stood floating in mid air. I could almost feel the magic radiating from it. I missed magic so much. He smirked slightly, and I realised he knew what I had been thinking. I composed myself and awaited his next move. He stood, making me stretch my neck. He took out a vial from his robes and placed it in my line of vision.

'do you know what it is?' he asked, unscrewing the small vial. It had a clear liquid in it, and, as soon as he opened it, I could feel the temperature of the room going up, while my skin tingled and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. It was a very potent…

'Aphrodisiac'

'my, my, you amaze me granger. Potions wasn't your best subject, I always bested you there'

I watched him as he flicked his wand again. The glass moved closer. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

'what are you doing?'

'you didn't really think I wouldn't come prepared. After all, you're the biggest prude I know, granger.'

And then his other hand approached the glass. He poured the vial into it.

'drink'

'no'

'don't make me force you'

his voice was low and menacing. My shaky hands grabbed the glass. I could fight this off. I didn't want to feel anything. I knew that either way I would have sex with him, but I wanted to be able to detach myself from it. I closed my eyes and drank it all at once. When I tried to open them again, I found myself unable to see. I raised my hands and felt the silky blindfold he'd put over my eyes.

'leave it'

I shivered at his voice. Was the potion that potent?

I suddenly felt a hand over my neck. His fingers were perfectly smooth, the skin of a man that had never had to do any manual labour. The only roughness I could feel was on his middle finger, the one that every wizard had, from holding a wand. Said hand slowly went down my skin, until he spread his palm on my chest. I could feel my heart beating erratically under the pressure of his hand. Damn him and his potion, was all I could think, before he took it away. I stood there, waiting for what felt like hours, for his next move. Everything on me burned, I felt suffocated.

Then his hand cupped my ass and pulled me flush against his body in a swift move. I yelped and shivered, trying to pull back. I felt him chuckle against my cheek. Anger rose up in me, I could feel my skin tingeing. But I didn't know if it was from anger or the lust potion, anymore.

He pulled me up and wrapped my legs around him. the bulge in his pants fitting ironically perfect between them. My back hit the wall, making me voluntarily expel the air out of my lungs. His hands found my breasts at the same time I took a large breath of air. His smell was something I wasn't used to, and something I desperately didn't want to get accustomed to. But it was addicting and powerful, why hadn't I felt it before?

He never did try to kiss me on the lips, and I was more than grateful for that. He also had the decency to stay quiet the whole time. I expected him to throw various degrading remarks at me, and somehow that would have made me feel better, somehow it would have made me realize who the man I was currently fucking really was. But because the only thing I could hear was our laboured breathing, and the only thing I could feel was smooth, taunt, hot skin perfectly rubbing against my own, I lost myself. Coupled with the potion, I found myself desperately clinging to him as I came.

'It's shocking what the human mind is capable of, is it not, Granger?' I looked at him while pulling a robe on and tightly securing it.

'What are you talking about?'

He threw me the best of his smirks while zipping up his trousers.

'I never did give you a lust potion'

'What?' 

he took out a vial from his pocket and swirled it around.

'I changed the vials when you weren't looking. The other one was water.'

a/n: leave a review, even a bad one, I like to answer reviews, and if you don't want everyone to see my answer to it, then you can leave it not anonymously, I won't go and give you bad ones in return or something like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Chimera~

Warning: English is not my first language, so you might encounter mistakes, also, none of my stories are betaed.

I had never in my life felt more humiliated. I wanted to believe that he'd lied to me. That he did feed me the lust potion, but after having time to think things over, I realized that I had been one hell of a stupid witch. In my hurry to get it over with and worrying about drinking the potion, I had forgotten to pay attention to the taste of it. How could I have been that stupid? Lust potions were renowned for having one of the most disgusting tastes in the whole world. I liked to think that maybe he had placed a confundus charm on me, but I knew that to be a lie as well. I had no one, but myself to blame.

The next night I descended the stairs with the most outer confidence I could muster, while inside I was shivering like a twig with the heart rate of a bunny running a marathon. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid games.

I saw him the moment I stepped on the last stair. He stood regally between his admirers, lazily stroking the never-ending leg of one of the house's most beautiful…courtesans. I never did understand why he wanted me when he could have the best of the best. I guess in the end, the explanation was simple, he just wanted to mess one more time with know-it-all, mudlblood granger's head.

I was about to let out a sigh of relief when he turned his eyes to meet mine. The smirk that graced his features, and the way he seemed to detach himself form those around him told me this thing between us wasn't over. He'd never looked more decadently beautiful than on that night. The victory he had gained the day before made him glow. His perfect, immaculately dressed body sat draped over tons of pillows, carelessly splayed as though he owned the place. While obsessively watching me, his eyes sparkled with malice and impishness, a strand from his shaggy, blond hair falling into them. The smirk on his face was a bit different than usual; it was more crooked, and more boyish. I could practically feel him gloating from the other side of the room.

I raised my chin a bit more, never wanting to admit defeat or weakness in front of him. Even though inside I was on the verge of tears.

I was so glad when I found Adrian that I flung myself in his arms. I wouldn't normally do such a thing; I had more class than that.

'What's with the sudden affection?' he asked stroking my hair.

I looked up at him, debating whether or not to cry on his shoulder. And what I found there scared me. His eyes, the eyes that always looked at me with this adoring quality were now tainted by fear. I could see it, seeping from deep within him. Malfoy scared him. Maybe the situation was far greater than I had previously imagined, maybe my safety wasn't the only one in question.

'Nothing' I smiled 'I'm just very tired I guess' he rubbed a hand on my back and I leaned into his touch, wishing things weren't so complicated.

I know he wanted to ask me if I was ok, if he'd hurt me, but he didn't. Highlighting the fact that something scared him as well.

He didn't come up that night.

Neither did Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Chimera~

Disclaimer: English isn't my first language, ergo you might encounter mistakes.

a/n: I'm a bit busy at the moment. I don't have a lot of time, nor am I fully able to get my writing started. When I snap out of it, I'll update more often. In the mean time, expect sporadic chapters whenever inspiration hits me. oh, and **btw, I consider this chapter a bit darker for some reason, so let me know what you think, because I'm still debating it. **

It was a whole week later that an early knock at the door made me jump off of my bed. It was the middle of the afternoon, the house didn't open for at least another three to four hours. Even after so many years, I still stretched my hand beside me, grabbing for my wand. Useless act.

'Just a minute'

I wrapped a robe tighter around me. it was so hot in the room, but they didn't bother with a cooling charm, we had to wait until a client put one up. I could feel my hair sticking to my neck. It was at times like that I hated my hair for being the untameable mess that it was.

I hauled the door open and stopped. I had no idea what he was doing there, and for a moment I didn't even care, for a moment all that went through my mind was "why was he always privileged?"

I swallowed down the reply that sat on the tip of my tongue and waited for him to say something. He didn't. He smirked, leaned on the threshold and waited for me to motion for him to enter. I didn't.

After a couple of minutes of staring, he sighed and took out his wand. He didn't hex me, merely moved my hand away and came in. despite all the hatred I felt towards him, I couldn't not be at least a fraction of a bit grateful for the cooling charm he put in place.

He took his spot on the armchair and looked around. I hated him even more for being able to see into my life as his eyes went over my unmade bed, the nightgown I had thrown off hours ago, the book that stood open on the middle of the bed and especially my dishevelled hair and bare face. He had no right to invade my privacy… the only one I still had. I thought about talking his head off, knowing he'd hate it, but I just couldn't be bothered to hear his reply. So I just tried to ignore him, sitting back on the bed, going back to my book.

Surprisingly, he didn't speak for an hour or so.

'touch yourself'

I tried not to let any emotion show.

'my shift starts in two hours. I don't have to do anything you say till then'. I turned the page of the book, even though I hadn't finished it.

'I could have you thrown out, you do know that…'

'You don't own me, Malfoy.'

'Not because I can't'

I put my book down and stood.

'While I don't deny you not wanting me, I assure you, Malfoy that even if you did, you wouldn't. I have went through much more than you can possibly imagine, there is nothing you could do to hurt me, there is nothing in this world I hold dear that you could hurt me with, you have taken everything, and now you have hit rock bottom'

his eyes glinted. For a moment I regretted what I had said, only because it was something that in his sick way, gave him pleasure.

'touch yourself' he whispered again.

I frowned, not being able to understand his thickness. 'No' I answered, resuming my book.

And then another hour passed. i knew he was waiting for my two hours to come to an end, and I abhorred him more and more for it as every minute ticked by. But then, just a couple of minutes to eight he got up and approached me.

'You' re wrong, granger, there are many, many things I could use against you… many, so long as you still have hope.'

My eyes snapped to him, enraged. I was half a second away from scratching his eyes out before he left.

And I remained there, with the stupid cooling charm that I now hated, knowing that he was right, and more painfully, knowing that he wouldn't rest until he took away the last shred of hope I had left.

The next day, I received an owl.

The first page of the Daily Prophet read: 'First muggleborn slaves market to open on August the 15th'

The eagle owl flew out the window. The newspaper flew in the trash.

Hermione Granger wasn't subscribed to the periodical.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~Chimera~

**A/n: Life hasn't been all pink and fluffy these past few months, nor is it now, but I did promise I'd finish this story so… yeah. I know that as a reader it's hard to cope with the idea that a story isn't being updated frequently, I know I have problems dealing with that. But I try to remind myself that the person behind the words isn't a paid author, it's a hobby, perhaps more than that, given the feedback that they get from us readers, but at the end of the day (or in this case beginning) they have to first take care of their true lives before relaxing in the fictional ones. Jobs, courses, exams, school, tests, even kids and a spouse, I know each Fan fiction author has at least one of them, as do I, so please try to keep that in mind. The chapters are still short, but it's the only way I'll be able to finish this story, if I keep worrying about their length I'll never put pen to paper (finger to keyboard), it'd just stay here, on my computer until the latter breaks down. If you can't deal with that then I totally understand and I fully encourage you to read other works here on fanfiction. If you decide to leave a review, I'll appreciate it tremendously and answer it, but please don't say something like "your chapters are too short" because like I've already said, I KNOW that, I am fully aware of that and I DO NOT like that fact either, but the only other option I have is not writing this story (that is not to say that I don't appreciate criticism, it's just that I think it would be a lot more helpful pointing out the things I don't know instead of the ones I am already aware of). There are some things I can do and some I can't, writing long chapters goes into the "can't" category. I've tried and failed, ergo I decided to accept it for now, and hope that one day I'll be able to do something more about it. **

**English is not my first language, I haven't used it in a while aside from a couple of books here and there and also this story isn't betaed so please keep that in mind. **

Maybe he knew that if he so much as took a step in the house I would attempt (and hopefully succeed) to kill him, hence I hadn't seen him for the past three weeks, but even if not present, he was still able to muck my life up.

I opened the door with a flourish, knowing Adrian was on the other side. I was in a particularly good mood, having been Malfoy free for over 20 days. My lover however had a glum look upon his face.

'What's wrong?' I asked, my smile wavering.

He came in and stood in the middle of the room, his back stiff and his mouth in a straight line.

'I have come to tell you I will soon be wed'

I felt the bed and sat down, not trusting my legs.

'To whom?' I asked minutes later.

He took a deep breath and said the name between his teeth 'Pansy Parkinson'

'But you hate her!'

He didn't reply, he neither negated, nor affirmed my statement. And then, looking at him with my wide eyes, it downed on me: he was being punished.

'I'm so sorry' I whispered, knowing that even though he, to some degree, loved me, he still couldn't help but hold me at least a little responsible for his gloomy future.

He didn't stay anymore, we both knew it wouldn't be wise.

I wanted to rip the room to shreds, to throw vases at the wall, unfortunately there wasn't much to work with and definitely no pots to smash, who brought flowers to the woman he paid.

Things were getting worse by the day, ever since Theo left me. Malfoy was doing everything in his power to make my life even more miserable; but why? Was he really that sick, didn't he think it was enough? I didn't understand what he wanted from me? to submit to him? Would that satisfy him? Would I be able to… but then again, I had lost Adrian as well, was there anything else he could take from me, aside from the last shred of dignity?

The more pressing matter at hand was my new number of lovers; I wasn't allowed to have less than two. I was pretty sure Malfoy wouldn't kill me, it'd be too easy for him. And since he was now the head of the family, the only threat that was left was the Matron.

I didn't want to die. Yes, I sometimes yelled at the top of my lungs, between sobs that I'd be better off dead, but deep down inside I knew that was nonsense, I was an intellectual, as long as I could breathe, I could use my brain, and as long as I could do that, I didn't want to die, no matter the circumstances.

As I'd assumed, no man would let me even get close to him, much less want to take me on as their lover, they stirred away from me faster than they'd have were I to be suffering from dragon pox.

On the other hand I also wasn't seeing Malfoy anywhere. He didn't come to visit me or his other "friends".

Another week later I found myself desperately wanting to see Malfoy, something I never thought I'd desire, but after the second threat from the House, I figured my best chances lay in the arms of the devil himself.

A/N: next chapter will be up next week. Also I've been reading a really good and unique fanfic called **Randy Man's Playbook by** **BittyBlueEyes**. If you have the time, give it a try, I'm sure you'll love it (please keep in mind that it is an M rated story, as is this)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~Chimera~

Warning: English is not my first language, so you might encounter mistakes. Also, none of my stories are betaed.

'Where have you been!' I half yelled when I saw him in the threshold.

'Eager?'

'Hardly' I scoffed 'I know you set up Adrian's betrothal, so you have to have known I'd have to look for another partner. I can't do that if you keep scaring everyone away!'

'So?'

My body went rigid and my voice started to tremble.

'If you wanted me dead, you would have done it yourself.'

He lifted his eyes and stared at the ceiling, a dark starry blue that reflected the sky outside. 'Too messy' he replied shrugging his shoulders.

I felt my hand curling into a fist, the nails digging painfully into my palm. I wanted to slap him. Badly.

I launched my body at him and grabbed at his neck, his back gave a thud as he hit the now closed door behind him. My hand squeezed itself around his neck, but it was far too small to enclose it, I made to grab him with my other one as well, but he stopped me, although he made no effort to unclench my first hand.

'If I am to die I should at least do a little damage first.'

'Do you want to die, Granger?' he asked, completely unfazed that my nails were piercing his skin. His eyes were partly covered by his lashes, serious. For the first time ever I saw a more mature Malfoy, void of all pretence and hate; such powerful were the words and his voice that my body started to shake wholly and for a split second I had this weird image of him cradling me, patting my head as though I were a little child. I guess that in that moment I was one, I surely was as vulnerable as a new born. I continued to look at him, with tears in my eyes, watching his strong features and calm demeanour. It was the first time I'd seen him act maturely and it scared me to the core, for that was when I completely understood my position in that new world. I wasn't the last of the resistance and the only position I would be taking for the rest of my life wasn't on a battlefield, but straight from the pages of the Kamasutra. And that made me angry.

'Of course not you bloody moron!' I felt the tears roll down my face as I shouted the words. 'I don't. I really don't.' I whispered afterwards, like a child, releasing his throat and sliding down as my legs gave way.

'I don't I don't I don't' I kept whispering it desperately.

I'm sure he enjoyed my being down on my knees in front of him, but for once he didn't let it show.

'Well then, I guess we'll just have to do something about it.'

And then he said it: 'What are you willing to do for your life, Granger?' The same question I had been asking myself ever since we'd lost the war. I'd been trying to avoid the answer for equally as long, because much to my humiliation that answer was "anything", he knew it, he'd always known it, just as he knew I wouldn't be able to say it.

'When will you be able to let your pride go, Granger? It'll be the death of you.' He whispered looking at my mouth, his tone almost disappointed.

He side stepped my body and made his way to my reading armchair.

'Now then, I do believe I've asked you to pleasure yourself, I think we can both agree I've been very patient so far. Will you be testing my lenience today as well?'

**A/N:** Hello there. Please leave a review, they mean a lot to me and, as many of my reviewers can attest, I always try to answer to them. That being said, if you leave an anonymous review I won't be able to answer to it until I post the next chapter. And speaking about posting chapters, I'm afraid I won't be able to post next week, I'm shooting for the week after that. (The original idea was to post one chapter per week, but this weekend my colleagues and I had a bonding field trip; as you can imagine I didn't get to write anything, I would stick to my original plan, but since I also didn't do any studying last week, my plan wouldn't be at all realistic -180 pages won't learn themselves, you know *sigh*-). In the meantime look up my previous recommendation (chapter 12) or Short-Circuit-Soulmate's "The Fine Line Between Love and Hate" those are my most recent readings on fanfiction.

**Review reply Axitamae**: Hey! I always put a disclaimer out there because I want people to know that if I make mistakes it isn't for my lack of trying. Thank you for the review and its positive tone :D. as for the updates, see above.

PS: i wanted to clarify something DZAuthor AKA DZMom pointed out (really good observation by the way): in my last chapter i mentioned Draco being the head of the family. What i meant was that since his father passed away, Draco is the one in charge of taking care of the Malfoy name. As of yet, my story's Draco is not married. Whether he is or isn't is still a mystery for the most part and i'd like it to remain that way until the next chapter or so :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~Chimera~

Warning: English is not my first language, so you might encounter mistakes.

I looked at the room I would never miss and thought of the room I would never like. My bag was small as per the proportions of my possessions… small. I didn't have much in my life left. A couple of dresses, shoes and lingerie, three books that Theodore had brought me and that was about it. My eyes watered thinking of my parents and how they used to provide for me, I hadn't lacked anything in my childhood. I looked up, at the blue sky that was my ceiling and prayed my parents were all right. There was no way I could find them anymore. And even so, they wouldn't know me anyway.

'Miss?' I turned to see a small elf looking up at me. He had his hands clasped in front of him, but I could see them shaking. He wore a dirty kitchen towel with a turkey pattern on it, his large feet bare on the cold floor. I gave him a small smile; it wasn't his fault that he was taking me to my doom.

I extended my hand and prepared myself for apparition. When I felt the pull beneath my navel I almost squealed with joy. I'd missed magic so, so much. I sometimes think that muggleborns miss it the most. We treasure it more than one raised in the magical world would.

As soon as my feet hit the floor I looked around to make sure I was safe. Malfoy Manor didn't exactly bring back good memories.

'I must see Miss to her room.' The little elf said.

'What is your name?' I asked him as he took my bag and levitated it in front of us. I got closer to him and felt the vibrations of magic. Elves were truly wonderful creatures.

'I have no name. Master calls I Elf.'

'oh? Well… nice to meet you, Elf, my name is Hermione Granger'

The elf nodded and I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed by his reaction. Not long ago my name used to make elves and wizards alike gasp and ask me if I was THE Hermione Granger. That particular personality had no life in this world it seemed.

We went up two flights of stairs and passed several doors before stopping at the end of the hallway. He opened the door, and showed me in before leaving with a bow.

The room was big, but still smaller than a Malfoy Manor regular room, or so I presumed. It didn't have the luxurious bed spread that I had expected, nor did it have a bouquet of peonies that were sprinkled everywhere else around the house. But it was clean and spacious and it didn't have the blasted Hogwarts ceiling. I went to put my clothes in the dresser and saw that Malfoy had already gotten me quite the selection of nightgowns and lingerie. I had to admit he surprised me, no skimpy, cheap, leopard suits I'd previously imagined he'd get. I gave a small laugh. Silly me, Malfoy may be a slut, but he was an aristocrat after all. Actually he was THE aristocrat.

As expected there were no books in my room. And I highly doubted he'd let me use his personal library. The Malfoy library was the second largest library in the world, it was renowned for having the rarest of books. I remember Ron once joking about it. Saying that I'd probably kiss Malfoy's shoes if he let me visit it.

You weren't far from the truth, Ron… only I didn't have reading privileges and Malfoy's shoes were the last thing I'd mind kissing.

Two days passed before he acknowledged my presence. I was almost going insane not knowing if I was allowed to go outside. My only contact was with Elf when he brought my food. There was absolutely nothing I could do aside from grooming myself. The room held nothing but beauty items. I felt so stupid taking two baths a day, doing my nails and putting on makeup only to take it off. But there was nothing else to do. Elf was shaking so much every time he brought me food that I didn't dare ask him for anything else.

'Mater wished to see you. I take Miss to Master'

I jumped out of bed, eager to get out of my room. I'd never had thought I'd be eager to see Malfoy.

We went down a flight of stairs. The doors to his room were opulent, made of hard wood; Elf opened them by magic and I really doubted you could otherwise. His bedroom was exquisite, decorated in shades of black and dark green, no slytherin sliver though. The four-poster bed was gigantic, enough to fit at least six people and high enough that I'd probably need to hoist myself on it. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Was there no hope in me left that I wouldn't have to "hoist" myself anywhere near that bed? Two armchairs and a couch stood on the other side of the room, facing a roaring fireplace. He didn't have a desk, which I found off, I'd always imagined Malfoy's room having one for some reason. I remembered from school that he was quite the studious type. Its absence didn't seem right, it made his room seem less personal. He did however have two small bookcases on either side of the fireplace. My fingers itched to touch them. I could see a collector's edition of Hogwarts a History from way over where I was standing.

Just as I was trying to figure out what other books he had over there, the doors closed behind me and I realized Elf had left, leaving me alone in the snake's lair.

I startled again when another door closed from my right. I turned to see Malfoy emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his hips. Even his towels were fluffier than mine.

'You could have at least made yourself presentable.'

I looked down at my satin cream pyjama and put a hand in my messy hair.

'I didn't have time, Elf said you wanted to see me'

He looked at me with superiority before moving to the bed and letting his towel drop. He took a pair of boxers and put them on before moving to the couch.

'Come'

It took me ten steps to get to his side.

'Strip'

I furrowed my eyebrows but said nothing. I didn't like orders, yet I knew that I could do nothing but get used to them in this house.

He made me stand in front of him while he looked at me. I chose not to look at him, so when he put his hand on my thigh I almost jumped.

His fingers moved up and down between my hip and my knee, before skimming my arse and then settling on my waist and squeezing tightly, holding me in place.

'Look at me'

My eyes lowered and fixed on his grey ones.

'I want you to come tonight Granger. You're not leaving this room until you do, so I suggest you cooperate.'

And with that he pulled my hips forward and kissed me between my legs, parting my lips and continuing his ministrations, making me shiver.

I didn't understand his obsession with my orgasm.

I'd understood what he'd said, but still I couldn't give in, no matter how much I hated him and his room. The idea of letting him pleasure me was ten times worse. I kept reciting all of the ingredients for the draught of leaving death over and over again until his lips and tongue stopped and he lifted his eyes.

'You really are stubborn, Granger.' He whispered and got up, trying to kiss me. I moved my head. And he put his lips on my ear. 'A stubborn little mudblood cunt' he whispered without malice in his voice, as though he was only trying to rile me up… as though he himself didn't believe those words. I inhaled sharply.

The next moment he was lifting me, throwing me on his bed. 'You have your chance to leave. Until you decide, I'll have my fun.'

A/n: this was the first chapter written under "duress". I hope it's not too bad. I had one of my exams today (got an A/10), but as you can see I'm trying to keep true to my promises.

I'll try to put up the next chapter in a week, but keep in mind that I have two new exams the following week.

Also, I'm sorry if some of the parts seem jagged, I don't really feel comfortable writing a sex scene, but I'm trying to get there.

Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged.

I haven't really read something new to recommend, but I've been obsessed with a song. It's called Little Things by One Direction (I know their target audience isn't over 18, but I love the song either way) if you have time give it a go and listen to the words.

Anonymous review Guest: If you don't like a specific part, please let me know. If you don't like the story then I'm sorry, I hope you find a story that you like.


End file.
